


We meet again

by Robiiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Principal Erwin Smith, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), connie and sasha share a braincell, ill change the tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiiin/pseuds/Robiiin
Summary: Jean is sleeping like usual during class, until the new student comes in. He feels his heart sink, he really doesn't know why but he'll find out soon enough
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	We meet again

Jean Kirstein is a normal 15 year old teenage boy, he has bad grades, never works in class, always sleeps where he’s not supposed to and a lot of other normal things a kid his age would do.  
He practically lives in the house of his best friend Connie, Sasha is there too, Connie has to hide and manage the food otherwise Sasha would eat all the food in the house within hours. Connie lives alone since his parents work out of town so there’s no problem with the guests, the trio always watch movies together, anime and of course Sasha makes them watch masterchef and then Jean has to cook what they saw (he’s not a bad cook but he could be better). The trio always living their best lives.

One day in the middle of the day in class, Sasha was eating, Connie was… well being Connie, and Jean was sleeping. The principal entered the classroom, the whole class went in order like a flash, because they all knew how Erwin was, the kind of person who likes order at all times, he made the announcement that the next day there would be a new student, his name was Marco Bodt. He was from another state but he was transfering to the Corps. Jean was interested for once, he never got interested in anything that the school said, but this time he seemed interested for once, he even took his hoodie off, and that was hella weird.

-”Yo what do you think has gotten onto Jean?”

-”Whav fo you vean? (what do you mean?)” As always Sasha was eating some snacks during class

-”First off, don’t speak when your mouth is full now i have food all over me, it’s disgusting, asshole” The bal-shaved head said

-”Who did you call an asshole? asshole”

-”Hey, you two the stupid looking ones stop distracting the class” A short boy with a tired face said to them 

-”OH SHI- its Mr. Levi” The one-braincell duo freak out

-”OI you two shut up or I’ll kick your stupid asses”

The whole class started laughing because they all knew that Mr. Levi wasn’t the type who just says things.On the other chair Jean’s trying to analyze who this new kid might be and why does his name sound so familiar.

And so, the next morning arrived… Jean wasn’t sleeping for once but instead he was uneasy, he had the feeling that something was off but he didn’t know what. The bell rang and with that the new student came in , when Jean saw him he started crying, he didn’t know he was until Connie pointed that out

-”Bro, U ok?”

-”Yeah why do you ask?”

-”You’re literally crying” Jean realized that he was in fact crying 

-”Oh yeah, sorry I don’t know what happened” Jean responds to Connie knowing damn well what happened.

The moment Jean saw this Marco kid he felt like a truck hit him, the air felt heavy to him. He felt like drowning, but why? Why does he feel that way? he hadn’t felt that since.... well his parent’s death, not even THAT felt like this. This boy giving him that kind of feeling wasn’t good at all.Since that’s the feeling he had when he entered that school, when he met Connie, Sasha, Levi and well pretty much a lot of people in that stupid school. Jean knows for a fact that he’s going to have these weird ‘flashbacks’ all day. He’s had them whenever he met someone that had this kind of ‘aura’. But he feels like these ones are going to be the worst, Jean doesn’t know how to describe the feeling he gets whenever he has the flashbacks but he knows they don’t feel this bad. He feels like vomiting, crying, screaming. So he asks Mx. Hange to go to the infirmary. When he arrives, he can’t stop crying as flashbacks of the same freckled boy with the two-sword jacket, they’re laughing in a rustic cafeteria, the freckled boy has coffee all over his face from laughing. But Jean can only feel sorrow from that ‘memory’ he has the feeling that something bad happened and he can’t help but to break.

Mx. Hange like the teacher they are checking on their students, and for some time they have known that Jean is sensitive about something, but they’ve realized that is not about his parents, but for something else.

-”FUCK. Why do they always have to come when I’m in school? Why is everyone around me giving me this? Why do I feel something bad about him, I can't deal with all of this anymore!” Jean cries thinking he’s alone. Five minutes pass and Hange decides to walk in, not saying anything about what they’ve just heard.

-”Heyyyy Jean, ‘sup?” Hange says to lower the pressure that there was in the infirmary “yo, your eyes are red, are you okay sweetie? what’s wrong?”

-”Oh, I’m fine… just a lot in my mind sorry hehehe. I think I’m going to class. I wasted too much time here” the crying boy said knowing he won’t go back to that classroom for at least one period until he could calm down.

-”You want me to go with you, boy?”

-”No, thanks Hange, if you always take me to class they’ll think you are my parent hahaha”

-”Well, basically I look out for you, so I don’t see the damage that this could cause”

-”I’m old enough to take care of myself, thanks tho” Jean walks out the room and goes directly to the bathroom. When he enters he sees that someone’s there too. He tries to avoid eye contact but he sees something familiar. He looks up and sees no other than Marco Bodt, washing his hands.

-”J-Jean…” the freckled boy says almost in shock, eyes wide open and filled with tears.

-”How… How do you know my name?” Jean says feeling his heart sink

-”How could I forget you, even if a thousand years pass I could never forget you... I’ve finally found you”

-”What do you mean by finally?” Jean is confused at what the other boy says but at the same time he’s intrigued.

-”Don’t you remember? we were both cadets at the 104 troops… nevermind I guess I’m the only one that remembers” Marco looks down in disappointment, not at Jean obviously but himself, he knew it was most likely that no one rememberes. I mean why would they.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I hope you liked reading this!!! I made it because I feel like dying from the last manga chapter and I also am re-watching the series. Also I don't want to do my projects so here I am.  
> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos and comments if you want.  
> Ohh and btw Hange uses that/them pronouns here. If you see any mistake that I made feel free to correct me (english isn't my first language so Im not an expert writing this)


End file.
